what is normal?
by bretnorris0
Summary: I DO NOT OWN RUBY. Ruby princess of Enix and now in vale to learn will she find love GONNA BE LEMON this is a romance drama humor hurt/comfort,humor, story some angst stuff (bulimicism abused by father his life inspired-ish) sister love and bunny love
1. Chapter 1

the silver eye's

in remnant there a 5 kingdoms mistral vacuo vale , atlas and Enix

Enix had a princess the air to the kingdom.

ruby enix rose she felt that to help a kingdom she first have to a common person. so she ran to vale

* * *

ruby POV

This is my first time in and I are half sisters because she has a different mom. But we have the same dad. yang has yellow hair and ..boobs :( and a pair of black shorts with bits and pieces of red armor from the loyal guard .I have a my silver robe with a crown that is red the color of enix that has a green gem an element of life in the center of the crown. What is enix is known for? farming and mining and it's known for its philosophy of life. that is why we have to most faunus count. We have to most also have the most combat school' a different way of using dust and use age of aura for example lucy Academy fouces on healing with dust and aura and heat academy fouces on combat and dust protcion and lick acadmeny is a perfect combation of healing and combat both dust and aura. . *i wonder what fall of beacon will be like* I thought as yang and I got a motel for tonight. She bought us clothes that we won't get the press going ape shit if they saw me. so Yang is not famous like me. She does not have to worry so she went to dust-mart.

she got me a red robe and scissors to cut my long red hair to short

red boots

and a box to keep the crown

we went to the bathroom and cut my was done i got my new boots on

"whelp yang im gonna head out" i told yang leaving the inn but she stopped me

"ruby you need to stay inside" she was stern about it

"WHY" I was up set i wanted to see vale

"what if someone kidnaps you?" she had a bit on anger yang is my keeper and it's her job to make sure im safe. i love her but she can go over board

"yang i look sooo different no one is gonna realized that i'm a princess plus i got crescent rose "

"rub-"

i used my substance and i ran right out and head to get some dust and founded 'dust till dawn' and saw a we-open magazine and put on my head phones

line break you know what happens

i was in vale police department siting down 1 worried 2 scared 3 TURNED ON

there was this really pretty girl with a ride crop and blond hair scolding me. "If i was in charge i'll let you go with a pat on the back" *me happ-* i was thinking then SLAP " and a slap on the wrist but someone is there to talk to you" she said moving aside *please no yang please no yang please no yang * i was wishing for no yang and here is a man with silver hair came out with the door i jumped out my seat

"YES" i cheered and then life used no lube cause yang was right behind him pissed

"OH NO" i yelled hiding behind the chair the woman with the ride crop giving me a confusing look

"so miss rose you know this lady" the man in silver said looking at me with a smirk

"y-yes i do" i said in fear hiding behind the chair

"miss rose sit down" the girl with green eyes said in anger

"know know glynda no need to be rude"

"but opz-" she was cut off but him talking

"to the future queen of enix" he said with drinking his coffee she hang her mouth open and i want wide-eyed *nononono not already* i thought mad and sad

"ruby do you know who this is"

"no" i said fast still shocked

the man with silver told me something that made me happy

"i am the headmaster to beacon " drink some of his coffee

" and you are welcome to my school"

"RUBY DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET OUT OF Trouble FOR THIS" i heard yang yell and i hide getting hit by a table


	2. landing

a message

the bullhead and after jaune puked on yang shoes

lisa lavender it's back with some news "to day in the kingdom of enix the queen has a message" i made sure i watched i told mom why i left by a note and yang to she..never had a mom till her dad married the queen in the castle of life the area where the queen me and yang live in her balcony mom showed up with her crown and her robe of peace worn when peace is a cross the land

"today i had a note" the queen said sounding like ruby just deeper "given by the princess that she left" there were mumers around and the people of enix had there head down in sparrow mom kept going

"it said : mom today i am heading to beacon to learn how life of the common people is like and finding out more away's for life in our kingdom to move on in peace: when i read this i was sad at first but then it came to me she wants to learn move on beyond to help us and here what i have to say my lil cookie wherever you are at in beacon i know your keeper will make sure your safe and know me and the people will always be on your side" she had her and the people around mom balcony but one man yelled" FOR THE PRINCESS" and help his finger up (yes fairy tail thing) and thumb out teary that is a old saying in enix ;no matter what there will always some there for you; and that is how you show it

mom looked at him and did it more and more did yang and other people in the bullhead started to do it to then i did know that mom every one back home care and wish me all the luck and i treated up a bit

we landed to beacon felling neuroses sacred and Determined


	3. sis

her duty

AN what happened was the same form the show and this is just before jaunedice this is just befor we got an oc (:

:thoughts:

"talk" or scroll call"

;scroll text;

ruby pov

i could not sleep i had a lot on my mind : today is enix is making a party for today will Sapphire be there? i miss my twin but she might peels the beans about me being a princess ok ruby have faith in your sister who 3 minutes younger than you an-: my thought got cut off by a ring ring ringggg i looked at my scroll the contact was Sapphire i got up to the bath in the hall and closed the door and answered my twins call

"hey ruby" my sister answered happy

"Sapphire i missed you how are you are you ok ?" sapphire giggled a bit at this

"i missed you to i am great lil cookie mom been a bit down but she busy as normal"

"i'm sorry you could not come here " i was about to say it's my fault but i got cut off

"look cookie it's ok IT'S NOt your fault ok" i teared up a sit :yes it is; i though

"any ways cookie i called you to tell you i will be at the party BUT i am wearing a wig so no one see a 2nd you at the party and ways ttyl big sis" she hung up i cried the thought of what i did to sapphire still haunts me till this day

knock knock i heard at the bathroom door :plz dont be yang plz dont:

"rub you ok" i heard velvet

"ya just a lot on my shoulders"

"you want to talk about it ?"do i like i do have a really big crush on her she sooo cute and nice funny,smart ..i think she perfect very way

"i can't sadly" i cried a bit

"ruby i know you like me" my heart skipped a beat or 10

"i know you look at me and how you act even i don't know how to act cause i'm a lesbian to" i giggled at that a bit

"and if we do date can we not have no secrets so can we please talk"

i unlocked the door and opened it i saw ...no way it's not velvet its YANG and had that smirk on her face

"like my impression?" i pouted

"that not cool keeping my hopes up you know"

"i know i know just why were you crying"

"Sapphire called"

"oh"

FLASH BACK

me and Sapphire were climbing some rock near a river in enix sapphire has one blue eye and one sliver her hair is the same kind of blue like the sky. But it's a bit more teal. We share the same skin tone . we were claiming some big rocks near to ocean where we lived by

"big sis mom said not to climb so high up without yang or her" she said concern i looked down

"don't worry you blue baby nothing can go wrong at all"

"are you sure?" she asked having trust her sister

"of course" i said as we got to the we got the view of the she all ways love jumping climbing running she had dreams of becoming the head of the royal guard but she heard some thunder and slipped of the highest rock and landed on her back she was twitching i screamed

after 2 months in the hospital

"my queen i got some bad new"

"sapphire will never walk again"


	4. the dance with a hint of sis

_**Ok check out my poll because i'm gonna post every saturday with my new story** _

Let's dance

To day is the Enix could not come over because she is to Busy working on a new has her yellow dress with white tip on the end showing her boobs out like its a 6th ? Because she like has a black dress with glitter she been working to find Torchwick but I got her to go. Weiss has a light blue dress and know what shocking she LIKES GIRLS.I found this out when I "borrowed" her binder i saw she like NORA!.I have a red dress with black Polka dots it's not the dress i'm gonna where at the Beacon dance cause it's a bit more Formal.I got a text from Sapphire.

Hey big sis

Hey blue baby

Ok ruby i'm gonna wear a wig so no one sees a blue version of you it looks like yang's hair but it's green

Omg is that gonna look sooooo stupid XD

Ok ok it is and i gonna have some cool new

What

...tell you later sis bye 3

Right after the text TEAM RWBY headed out to the dance in the ballroom it had big Crystal chandeliers on the roof with a band playing Classical music with a small snack bar.

.there were loyal guards there because of me and sapphire and they were told not to with that team CFVY was there along with jaune team.

"Hey ruby i got a question" asked weiss

I looked at her

"How do you know on how to be all ..formal like no offence but you don't seem like that kind of person"

What do i say do i tell her i'm a Princess?

Yang answered

"Her mom took goes to a lot of parties like this"

Weiss took that for a good enough god i have ynag she is the best Guardian.I dont know whos watching sapphire now.

Yang where talking to some guards blake was with her

Weiss was talking with nora

I was gonna talk to Velvet but is saw my twin near the band so i walked to her

She had long green wig with a blue eye and silver eye Genetic mutation I was in a red wheel chair with black wheels. She saw me and rolled her way over

"Hey new friend" my sister Said sarcastically like she never knew me.I giggled at this her smile is like the sun.

"Hey blue"

"Sooooo i got some news ...i'm THE NEW LOYAL SCIENCE"

My mouth dropped i knew she was smart but that smart ..dam

"And i got new stuff on my char"

I saw two jets pull out of nowhere ..then Binoculars with a small dart sticking out then..a bomb out of a little claw

"Dam sis you got the chair there"

She giggled

"Ya soooo that bunny girl"

Dam it yang did she tell her

"No she did not tell i know what you are thinking the way you looked at her" she grabbed my hand and rolled off with me to velvet she was talking to coco .

Velvet smile..her laugh ..eye..there ..lovely

"Hi" my twin greeted

"Hi" velvet greeted very shy

"My friend really nervous to ask but she wants to dance with you" ruby blushed

Velvet looked at me and took my hand

"Ok i'll take this dance"

..the band played a new song

Velvet a good dancer her dress ..her smile HER EVERYTHING i love about her

We danced looked each other in the eyes ..she brought her head closer ..me to till i felt her warm Breath on my face and so could she

"Wow ruby you Beautiful" i blushed at this my heart skipped like a game of jump rope

"Thank you so are you"

She smiled

The song was done and velvet and i talked near the snack bar

"So ruby how did you learn to dance like that?"

Dam it

"Ummm i got to those kind of thing a lot with my mom"

"Oh cool"

We talked about more and more till she had to go cause she going with coco shopping tomorrow

"Your Welcome" i saw twin behind me

"...thanks"

Me and sapphire talked what we missed on and how much mom missed me and how yang misses her ohh everyone misses every one but ...dad

Dad is now such an ass hole he blames me for what i did to sapphire ...he's right tho

..i'm a monster ..a piece of trash ..

After the dance i got velvet number from fox and went to sleep


	5. pain

**i want to see some some fan art of ruby twin if its good i might use it as my pic**

After the dance

Everyone pov

After the dance sapphire ruby and sapphire went to vale to walk and catch up.

"So sis how is value?" sapphire asked

"It's been great so far i had almost a couple of slip us most on the first week

Flash back

Weiss blake and yang were gonna head out to eat as a success first week of beacon

Weiss took them to la crab de tour the most expensive place in vale

Blake had a floor light dress

Yang has an above knee

Weiss with an tea-length

And ruby had sheath type dress

As they went in they were greeted by a Ron Jeremy looking dude.

"Hello do you have any Reservations?"

"Yes we do weiss schnee and 3"

The waiter looked down

"Ok follow me"

They walked to a table right in the middle

Blake didn't go these kind of things so she was slouching not looking all that formal

Yang and ruby where in the other hand ruby knew a salad fork was and the proper way to drink and eat not only that she was doing every thing proper

"Hey ruby do you go to these kind of things"

"Oh i do my mom is an qu-"

Ruby got cut off by yang putting and hand over rubys the the look

..if you finish this that sentence i'll fuck you without lube …

Flashback ends

"Dam sissy that was close"

Ruby rubbed the back of her with a nervous twin giggled

"Ya you know still a dance sometimes"

"Hey ruby ...i think i might a job here"

Ruby looked at her twin with shock

"Why you becoming the loyal science?"

"While not yet see we are only 16 and i have to be 18 but mom and jeff said i will get the job asap i'm old enough"

Ruby put a finger on her chin her looked right at her twin with a smile

"Sounds like fun"

Ruby went down to her sister hight and hugged her sister

"I missed blue baby"

Sapphire love her sister ..mom and yang it's just ...she wish she didn't have a dad cause he does nothing but put ruby down ..but me and yang will always be there to make sure she safe ..if mom only knew the truth about dad ...he's an ass to ruby

"Missed you too ruby"

Back at the dorm

Ruby pov

Team rwby was asleep i could not sleep ...i have to make sure i'm presentable for anything ...i had to much to eat

I walked up to to the bathroom scared..because she didn't want anyone to hear

i was getting sweaty..she put a finger in my mouth i went in deeper and deeper i felt my eyes get Watery ..then i puked i saw bits of food i had during the dance ..then i did it agin and agin

Velvet pov

I was a sleep texting coco

So i dont wake my other teammates

/hey coco/

/hey bun bun how was your dance with red?/

I blushed at this

/you saw?/

/ya and she totally Likes you/

I got flashback of what other thinks of faunus

/no woud like me that way so shut up coco/

…. ….


End file.
